


L'unicorno bianco

by DarcyStark



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Andata, perduta, perduta per sempre. Si è sacrificata per noi, per salvare la valle di Moonacre dalla maledizione da lungo tempo lanciata e che faceva cadere a pezzi ogni cosa presente nella valle.
Relationships: Maria Merryweather/Robin de Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	L'unicorno bianco

Andata, perduta, perduta per sempre.   
Si è sacrificata per noi, per salvare la valle di Moonacre dalla maledizione da lungo tempo lanciata e che faceva cadere a pezzi ogni cosa presente nella valle.  
Sono solo un codardo, non ho avuto il coraggio di oppormi a mio padre, per fargli cambiare idea nel fare pace con i Merryweather e salvare la valle e salvare le nostre vite.   
Non ho fatto nulla, nulla per salvare Lei, il mio più grande tesoro, Maria.   
In breve tempo mi sono innamorato di quella graziosa ragazza, che per molti non è altro che una nemica.   
Guardai il mare, ora mio grande nemico per aver inghiottito il mio grande amore.   
Trattenni le amare lacrime.   
Mio dolce amore, perdonami, perdonami per tutto.  
Ma ecco che all'improvviso l'enorme onda davanti a me si trasforma in tanti cavalli d'acqua e lei è lì, in groppa al cavallo più bello e più forte.   
Con un'enorme rumore i cavalli s'infransero sugli scogli, chiusi gli occhi aspettandomi grosse gocce d'acqua salata bagnarmi il viso.   
Ma nulla.   
Riaprii gli occhi e vidi un unicorno bianco con in groppa Lei, il mio tesoro più grande.   
Maria aprì gli occhi e sorrisi.   
Era salva.


End file.
